Rochelle
Rochelle is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Rochelle Aytes. She is 26 years old and comes from Cleveland. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. She was recently promoted and was sent to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. Description Rochelle had been trying to get her career together when the Atlanta outbreak gave her a shot. Assigned to Savannah to cover an evacuation center, she finds herself stranded in the chaos, but she's not the type of person to lie down and die. She grabs a gun and bands together with what's left of society. Her T-shirt features the image of the band, Depeche Mode.Official Xbox Magazine Quotes See: Rochelle/Quotes Trivia * Many players assume that Rochelle is Zoey's Left 4 Dead 2 counterpart. * The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 have changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. In the trailer she is wearing an orange shirt, but currently, the color has been changed to pink. * Her hair has also received some minor changes, its color has been changed from brown to black and is getting shorter. * Rochelle has a sort of French accent to her voice, which might lead to a possible relation to "The Parish" campaign. * Rochelle's hair is now the shortest yet. It went from a waist low ponytail, to a bun. * Like Zoey and Louis from Left 4 Dead, Rochelle has been placed next to Nick in every campaign poster. * At the Dead Center poster, Rochelle is seen with both chainsaw and a katana equipped. This is not likely to be an in-game feature, due to dual-wielding melee weapons being cut after several tests, according to Chet. * She may be a reference to Michonne in the comic series The Walking Dead by Robert Kirkman, as well as Selena from 28 Days Later by Danny Boyle. * Rochelle and Ellis are the only Survivors who have skins not featured on any campaign posters. In Rochelle's case it was her version with an orange shirt. * Rochelle was the first survivor(second being Coach) to have a different look in game from the poster's. She was wearing a pink shirt, not featured in any game footage, on E3's version of The Parish's poster. * Rochelle is the only Survivor to share the same name as her voice actor, Rochelle Aytes. * Rochelle is far more flirtatious and kindly towards her teammates then Zoey was. Referring to them in affectionate names, truly becoming upset when they die or are hurt. She also tends to call them 'gentlemen' from time to time. * Rochelle makes alot of lewd jokes about the various Special Infected, especially the Jockey and Hunter. *Rochelle's shirt will be an avatar award along with other items like a health pack for 360 users Gallery Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2